Chimeragon
|Source = Franchise}} The Chimeragon is a medium-sized Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders. Official Description Development In game lore, the Chimeragon is a hybrid species created by Eir Stormheart using science. The exact process is not divulged. The dragon species that were used to create the Chimeragon has also not yet been revealed. However the writer, Richard Hamilton indicates to "''look to Patch's powers to get a sense of which breeds make up the Chimeragon's 'ancestors'." This indicates dragons who can breathe ice, electricity, and fire were used. The physical design of the Chimeragon, specifically Patch, was based on real life animals including the pangolin and the Wolf"We used animal references like wolves and pangolins in his design" (Date Posted - February 27, 2019). Twitter., while the ability of rebirth was inspired from a phoenix''"The way I see it, the legend of the Phoenix was inspired by Patch!"'' (Date Posted - February 2, 2019). Twitter.. Physical Appearance Egg The egg of the Chimeragon is fairly large, roughly half as tall as a human. It is generally ovoid with large scale-like coverings that are the colors of the dragon inside. The egg also has a pulsating blue glow shining out from between the scales. When the egg hatches, it creates an explosion of ice, lightning and fire at the same time. Hatchling to Adult The Chimeragon is a medium-sized, four-legged dragon. It has a relatively small head, with a long snout. It has two straight and thick horns on the top of its head, which are orientated towards the back of the dragon. It has two large ear-like appendages, as well as four other small appendices, two on each side of its head. It has a relatively short body and tail, which are covered in big plates, similar to an armadillo. It also has a pair of large wings with feather-like scales and sharp edges. Its legs are short and stubby, with four round claws on its feet. Titan Wing Titan Wing Chimeragons are larger than Broad Wings. The color patterns and shades also change when aging up to Titan Wing stage. In Patch's case his body gained white scales and black wings with light grey stripes on them, as well as dark purple patterns on his head and neck, and also light purple shades on his head and wings. Abilities Rapid Growth Chimeragons have extremely rapid growth spurts, occurring in a matter of minutes. Along with an increase in size, the dragon also gains new abilities. Due to their rapid growth, Chimeragons have an extremely short life span of only a week. Rebirth When a Chimeragon dies, it transforms into an egg, which hatches into the same dragon, with a different coloration. However, it is unknown if the dragon has any memories of its past life. Firepower Chimeragons have multiple types of firepower. They are able to breath ice as hatchlings, lightning as Broad Wings, and fire as Titan Wings. Electrical Field: Chimeragons are capable of creating a powerful surge of electrical energy in the form of an electrical 'bubble'. this field surrounds the dragon and expands, electrifying opponents within the radius of the blast. Freezing Breath: Chimeragons are also able to produce streams of a freezing, mist-like substance from their mouths, used to slow down its target. Fire Blast: By charging their fire blasts, Chimeragons can fire a large ball of flame into the sky, which comes back down and causes a large explosion, hurting all opponents within the radius of the blast. Speed and Agility Chimeragons are pretty agile dragons, able to spin sideways in the air very fast. Strength and Combat Chimeragons are quite powerful for their size, as shown by Patch, who is able to carry a human on his back with no signs of struggle, even when he is spinning in the air. Endurance and Stamina Chimeragons are able to take powerful hits from enemies and, even as hatchlings, regsing their strength quickly. They are able to travel great distances, while also carrying a human on their back, without showing any size of exhaustion. Even when they are close to dying, Chimeragons are still able to fly. Weaknesses Due to their short lives, Chimeragons are not able to defend themselves all the time and represent an easy target for hunters during their rebirths (after dying and before hatching). Behavior and Personality The Chimeragon appears to be playful, as it likes sticking its tongue out of its mouth and do flips in the air. Its vocalizations sound similar to that of the whines and sighs of dogs. Chimeragons are very loyal dragons, as they will stick to their riders in every situation, and will not hesitate to risk their lives in order to protect them. Training Chimeragons are very easy to train, due to the fact that they have no restraints towards humans. One of the methods is the classical snout touching. Once trained, the dragon will remain completely loyal to their trainer, unless the dragon is not treated well. Appearances Games ''Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders A Chimeragon named Patch appears in this game as Scribbler's dragon, the latter being the main character of the story. The villain Eir Stormheart also mentions having a Chimeragon of a different color at one time. Trivia *The Chimeragon's name is a portmanteau of "Chimera" and "dragon". **In Greek mythology, the Chimera is a monster that is part lion, part goat, and part snake with the ability to breathe fire. **Thus far the term seems to have been used to explain that this dragon is a hybrid between several dragon species. This means that "Chimeragon" is likely a sort of nickname for this kind of dragon, not an official one. *The Chimeragon's ability to revive itself as an egg after its death is similar to how Phoenixes of Greek mythology reincarnate themselves by setting themselves on fire before they are reborn from their ashes. *Based on game dialogue, it is implied that Eir's Chimeragon and Patch are the same dragon, since Eir claims to have created a single Chimeragon. **Writer Richard Hamilton confirmed that Eir's Chimeragon and Patch are the same dragon, but reborn."And #SPOILERALERT — but, yep, that’s Patch reborn."'' (Date Posted - February 2, 2019). Twitter. References Site Navigation Category:Medium Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons with Electrical Abilities Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dragon Species